


collision

by darkdaniel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdaniel/pseuds/darkdaniel
Summary: Dan Howell and Phil Lester have absolutely hated each other since high school. Their worlds collided as they were both incredibly different from others. However, their differences were opposites. And although they say opposites attract, this might be an exception. As adults, their worlds still somewhat collide, until Christmas rolls around, and that’s one fucking mess of a collision.





	collision

Chapter 2-

Dan woke up, yawning as he groaned and rolled over in his bed. 

“Fuck.” He mumbled as the alarm noise drilled into his head with every ring.

He lazily slammed his hand on his phone and somehow aimed correctly as he fell back, face first onto his pillow. He slowly started slipping away into sleep until he heard a vicious knock at the door, once again jolting him upright.

He took a deep breath, making a horse-ish noise with his lips as he rolled out of bed. He tussled his hair around before opening the door, quirking an eyebrow at the group of people before him.

“‘Morning sunshine.” Chris cheered as Louise and Pj beamed at him.

He shook his head dramatically and opened the door wider, “It’s too early to be this awake,” He whined as the group ignored stumbled in.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. We brought breakfast!”

Dan gratefully smiled at them as he quickly walked to the table, sitting down with his three friends, “You’re too sweet.” He sugarcoated.

“Hey! Don’t try to get on my good side now, I was feeling generous.” Pj mused.

Dan laughed as his eyes glazed over the available variety of food. As he reached over to grab a few small pancakes, he heard Louise utter a small muffled squeal.

He turned around, to see Louise with an excited look on her face. “Oh!” she said with a mouthful of food, “Phil said he can come hang out with us today!”

Dan closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, “Why?”

The group snickered, “Come on, Dan, you can deal with him for one day, can’t you?”

“You know I can’t, I despise you all.” He groaned.

“Alright, go get ready because you’re not going out in an oversized shirt and boxers.” Louise ordered.

Dan smiled sarcastically and strolled into his room, making sure to slam the door. He sighed, shaking his head a little vigorously to wake himself up and randomly chose a pair of jeans to go with his favorite baby blue sweater.

He felt quite happy today, even if his least favorite person was going to be less than 10 feet away from him, and added a blue star sticker to the top of his cheek.

He then re-entered the kitchen and opened his arms as to show he made at least a tiny effort, which resulted in a chain of claps and chants from his friends.

He laughed and joined them, propping his arms up on the table, “So what’s the plan for today, exactly?”

“Perhaps some rollercoasters.” Chris said.

Dan loved rollercoasters when he was a teen. They were the only place where he felt free, wild. He was able to express himself, even if it was by screaming at the too of his lungs. It let out the frustration.

Dan beamed at his friends, and got up. “Let’s go then.” He said as he ran towards the door.

“What about breakfast!” He heard, “Bring it!”

And thus began a long road trip, as the nearest fair was quite far away. Along the way, they picked up a smiling Phil who quickly frowned as he saw the man in the passenger seat.

“Don’t stare too long.” Dan commented as Phil snapped back “Trust me, I don’t want to.”

Dan squinted his eyes and smiled sarcastically before quickly turning his head back to the road.

When they got to the fair, Dan was quick to run over to the ticket stand, impatiently waiting for his friends to trail along. 

And so the day began. As Pj was afraid of rollercoasters, he was taking pictures and buying food, but Dan was overjoyed.

“Alright, who wants to go on the Twister with me.”

The Twister was definitely the scariest ride in the UK. Or, most likely, their region. It went upside down, at almost 200 kilometers per hour and made you incredibly dizzy.

“Are you joking?” Chris raised an eyebrow.

The group bickered for a few minutes, without discouraging Dan.

In the middle of on of Dan’s arguments, Phil piped up, “I’ll go.” 

The entire group nodded and gestured to Dan, “There, Phil will go with you.”

“No. Nevermind, then.” Dan quickly replied, looking away from the them.

“That’s what I thought.” Phil smiled before walking off to some other booth.

The other three chuckled as Dan realized that he had just completely tricked himself. He went beet red and shook his arms so his sleeves could cover his hands, looking down.

“Whatever, can we just go on the ferris wheel?”

-

As darkness overtook the light of the sky, the group of friends decided it was best to go home. Louise drove everyone back, but stopped the car at the last house.

“Dan?” She questioned as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Why do you hate Phil?” She turned around to face him.

“I already told you, we both-“

“Have a weird history.” She completed, “Yeah, I know, but what happened?”

Dan just shrugged “I don’t know, he was just being a dick like everyone else, and so I did the same. We both just thought we were judgemental, I guess.”

Louise pursed her lips, “It’s a shame, you two actually seem like you could be friends.”

Dan slightly smiled as he quickly hugged Louise, “See you.”

“‘Night.”

Dan closed the car door and shuffled over to the entrance, slightly waving at the security guard.

As he shut his apartment door, his eyes threatening to completely close, he crashed onto the couch. He didn’t know if it was his sleep deprivation or Louise’s words that made him wonder about what would’ve happened if high school wasn’t such a mess, but he dozed off. Would’ve being a key word, he’d never know.


End file.
